The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices such as monitors and televisions are becoming lighter and thinner. An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display is one such device that has been attracting much attention.
OLED displays include two electrodes, and an emission layer interposed therebetween. In OLED displays, electrons injected from one of the two electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy to emit light. One of the electrodes is coupled to a thin film transistor for controlling the amount of light emitted from the emission layer.
Since OLED displays are self-emitting display devices, a current is supplied to the OLEDs of the OLED displays. As the OLED displays use a high amount of current, IR drop increases. Therefore, variations in brightness may occur in one frame, and thus much research is being conducted to address the issue of brightness variation.